You lie and keep secrets for those you love
by CMCrazies
Summary: Will had a bad childhood How does JJ help him? and How Will it effect there future? READ AND FIND OUT WILLIFER -Abuse mentioned
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's my new story guys. I've been working on this for a while now. And I've had ever chapter checked over by my friend, so hopefully it will stop a lot of you having a go. But no one is perfect. Anyway's its a kind of different story. I hope you like it and enjoy it. I have already completed the story but if there is anything anyone wants to see happen I may add it in. **

**Chapter 1. **

_Will curled into a ball, feeling another kick to his back, letting out a scream he waited for the beating to be over. Once it was he picked himself up off the floor. Running to his room. Sitting down on the bed, he cried as he felt the pain rush over his whole body._

Walking into school. Will walked with his head down, stopping at his locker he saw his best friend waiting for him.

"Hey" JJ smiled.

"Hey" Will said not looking at her

"You okay?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine"

JJ gave her friend a confused look."Okay... well wanna get to class?"

Will nodded, looking at JJ giving her a little smile.

**5 years later.**

JJ bit her lip checking the time on her watch, Will was late and JJ knew it wasn't like him to be late, looking at the doors once again, she watched as he walked in. For some reason everyone looked straight at him. JJ heard people start to whisper. Looking forward, JJ raised her eyebrow, as he stood next to her. Placing her hand on his arm JJ looked at him.

"What happened?"

Will sighed, looking at JJ, "What do you think happened" Will said opening his locker.

JJ closed her eyes taking a deep breath, taking hold of his hand, JJ followed Will down the hallway ignoring the looks on everyone's faces.

Sitting down at the table, JJ placed the ice pack on Will's cheek.

"Thanks"

JJ nodded. "So what really happened?, cause I know you didn't do it training"

Will sighed, looking at JJ placing the ice pack on his eye. "Apparently my attitude stinks, and I need to stop been such a bad kid"

JJ shook her head."I hate this, you coming in bruised all the time."

"Jay"

"NO!" she paused. "They are meant to be taking care of you not beating you to death"

"I know, but I have no other family and I can't do anything till I'm eighteen and get access to my trust fund "

JJ sighed. "I miss your mom and dad"

"I do too" Will said wrapping his arm around her.

JJ sighed, kissing his cheek. "You still getting out of there when your old enough?"

"I can't stand that house Jay."

"Well, feel free to jump through my window anytime"

Will smiled. "That's an offer I will take."

"I better go, I've got a shift tonight"

"Right, if you see my so called foster parents, please don't say anything"

JJ bit her lip. "I'll try my best"

"Thanks" Will said squeezing his hand.

/

Dropping down her bag, JJ walked into the back of the cafe . Looking out from the kitchen, JJ sighed, seeing Will's foster parents grabbing the drinks and food from the side. "What table?"

"22"

JJ looked around. "Great"

Walking over, JJ placed the plates down onto the table.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome." JJ said placing the plate in front of him.

He looked up at her. "Can we get a burger and chips for say half an hour from now, We're waiting for someone."

"Sure. I'll bring it over then."

Wiping down the counter, JJ heard the bell ring, turning around she saw Will walk into the cafe.

"William over here"

Will put down his bag seeing JJ at the counter. "I'm going to grab a drink."

Walking over, JJ picked up Will's food.

"Hey, can I get a coke?"

JJ nodded, putting the food down, making him a drink. "I'll bring it all over"

Will nodded. Walking back to the table.

Picking up the plate and glass, JJ placed them down in front of Will, taking the two empty plates. "Can I get you guys anything else?"

"No thank you honey."

JJ smiled, walking off.

Clearing off other tables, JJ tried not to look or listen as she heard Will's foster dad have a go at him.

Walking over to the counter, Will pulled out his wallet.

"He's making you pay again?"

"JJ"

"I got yours, don't worry"

"Babe."

"I got it really, just pay theirs"

"You're too good"

"I know"

Giving Will back his change, JJ held onto his hand. "you coming round later?"

"I'll be there"

JJ nodded.

Grabbing his jacket and bag. "Lets go"

"Who's the girl?"

"Oh that's JJ, she's a childhood friend"

"huh"

"What?" Will asked.

"Nothing, she just doesn't seem your type"

Will let out a out the cafe.

Opening her window, JJ watched as Will climbed in, closing it, JJ drew the blind.

"Hey" JJ smiled.

"Hi" Will smiled pecking her lips.

"You okay?" Will asked sitting down on the bed.

"I should be the one asking you that" JJ said sitting next to him.

Will smiled. "You know I can handle it, I'm just happy I get to see my girl"

JJ smiled, kissing him again. "I missed you too, that's why I'm going to drop it for now"

"Thank you, cause I'm done talking about them, I just wanna enjoy a night with my girlfriend"

/

**So that was the first chapter, let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys heres chapter 2 enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2.**

JJ smiled, leaving the diner, she saw Will sat on the hood of his car.

"Hi" JJ smiled, standing between his legs.

"Hey there" Will smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear, kissing her deeply.

JJ smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "So we still off to see that movie or..?"

"Well" Will smiled. "I thought maybe we could ditch the movie and go to the lake?"

JJ nodded. "That sounds good"

Seeing a car pull up, JJ bit her lip. "Does he know about us?"

"It's none of his business" Will said climbing off the hood of his car, he kissed JJ again, taking her bag, he threw it in the back of his car.

"Come on" JJ nodded, getting into the passenger side, seeing Mr Armstrong walk past.

/

As they pulled up at the lake house, JJ took the keys off Will going inside, leaving him to wander into the garden. Will walked down the garden, stopping at his parent's memorial. Looking through the kitchen window JJ sighed, pouring them some drinks. JJ stepped out back handing Will the drink.

"Am I the only person who knows about this place?" JJ asked taking hold of his hand.

"You and your parents"

"I wont tell" JJ smiled.

"C'mon lets go inside, your should probably let your Mom know where you are"

"I already have" JJ smiled, walking back inside.

/

JJ smiled, seeing Will walk back into the room pulling off his shirt, JJ saw fresh bruises, as he sat down on the bed, JJ wrapped her arms around his waist kissing his neck.

"Don't stop" Will said turning his head to hers.

JJ nodded, kissing him deeply.

Pulling the covers around her body, JJ looked at Will seeing his eyes closed, walking into the bathroom, JJ turned on the shower.

Running the towel through her hair. JJ threw on her pyjamas climbing back into bed, sliding under the covers.

"Babe"

"I'm awake"

JJ smiled, laying her head on his chest. "What you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"Will"

"Nothing. I don't want to upset you"

"You wont upset me"

Will looked around at her. "You know as soon as we graduate I'm out of here right?"

JJ gulped down a breath. "I know" she whispered.

"I just, wish you didn't have to but I know."

"I need to get away, JJ there's nothing here for me. I can't deal with it any more"

"I know, and I know I agreed with you. But... "

"We still got a couple of months" Will kissed her forehead.

"Then lets not talk about this for now."

"Lets get some sleep."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

/

**I know it was a short chapter, more to come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 3. **

Hearing a knock on the door, JJ walked through the kitchen, opening the door, she saw Will as he stepped through the door, he fell to the floor, his face covered in blood and cuts.

"DAD!" JJ yelled.

Running through the living room, Sandy and Tony walked into the hallway. Closing the door, Sandy locked it behind her, as JJ and her father took Will upstairs. Laying him down on her bed.

"JJ"

"Shh," JJ said squeezing his hand.

"Get him cleaned up"

JJ nodded, looking at her dad.

Helping Will into the bathroom, as Will sat down on the toilet lid. JJ grabbed a towel and first aid kit.

"This is going to hurt"

Will nodded, as JJ started to wipe away the blood. "What happened?"

"He found out I got accepted into college out of state, he wasn't happy"

JJ sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not letting you go back there"

"JJ."

"NO!" she paused. "Look at you, you're covered in blood head to toe, and I don't even"

"JJ please"

"Clean yourself up, your clothes are in the normal drawer"

"Where you going?"

"To speak to my mom and dad"

/

Walking into living room, JJ sat down on the sofa.

"Jennifer, what's going on?"

"His foster dad's been beating him for 5 years"

"JJ."

JJ licked her lips letting a tear fall down her cheek. "He's reported it but nothings happened."

"Why didn't you tell us"

"I... I promised him and its never been this bad before."

"Jennifer"

"As soon as he's eighteen, he's leaving okay, he gets his trust fund then"

"That's not the point JJ."

"I'm sorry okay!"

"Sweetie" Sandy said wrapping her arms around her daughter as she cried.

"I'll go talk to him." Tony stood up. Walking upstairs.

/

Walking into his daughters room, Tony saw Will sat on the bed. "How you doing?"

Will sighed. "Nothing I can't handle"

Tony sighed, sitting down next to him."Why didn't you tell us?"

Will sighed. "I tried once and I ended up with a broken leg."

Tony sighed. "I promised Bill I'd look out for you."

"And you have, look there's nothing you can or could of done"

"Will."

"I'm out of there in less than a month"

Tony nodded. "You're welcome to stay here"

"I'll think about it" Will

"That's all I'm asking"

Walking back into the room, JJ crossed her arms over her chest. "Mom's put dinner on"

"I'll call you kids down when its ready"

JJ nodded, closing the door behind her father. Sitting down next to took hold of his hand.

"What else happened?"

"He found the used condom"

JJ sighed. "I can't keep doing this Will, you shouldn't have to go through any of this, they belong in jail, not taking in more foster kids"

Will sighed. "That's the only reason I've stayed JJ, He tried hitting the kid the other day and.."

"You took the hit"

Will nodded. "They're too young to understand it."

"Then tell someone"

Will sighed."I turn eighteen next week, I get my trust fund that weekend. I promise then I will go to the cops"

JJ nodded. "Stand up, I need to take pictures of the wounds"

"Again"

"It's proof"

Will nodded. Standing up he closed his eyes as JJ took pictures of his wounds once again.

/

**What did you think? Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter enjoy. and glad you are all liking it over 500 views already but hardly any reviews okay thanks. I guess. enjoy. **

**Chapter 4**

Hearing his foster father yell at the younger boy they had just adopted, Will stepped in front of him. "Freddie, go grab your bag, i'll take ya to school"

Looking right at him, he raised his brow. "That was a bold move"

"He's just a kid. He doesnt no anything, don't touch him"

"Or what? You'll report me again?"

"Wouldnt you like to know"

Grabbing his arm, he pulled him forward. "Don't get cocky with me boy. You're crossing the line"

"Well my life can't get any worse" Will said walking away.

After dropping Freddie off at school, Will made is own way to school. Pulling up in the car park, Will stopped the car."Well Happy Birthday to me"

Walking into the building, Will smiled, seeing JJ standing by his locker holding a cupcake.

"Well hey beautiful"

JJ smiled. Wrapping her arm around his neck. "Happy Birthday babe"

Will smiled pecking her lips. "Thank you, so what ya got there?"

"Your favourite. Made it myself"

"Mmmm" Will smiled, going to take a bite, he watched as JJ pulled it away from him.

"What?"

JJ raised her brow.

Will smiled,kissing her again. He took the cupcake, taking a bite. "So you still up for tonight?" JJ asked taking his hand.

"I don't know."

"Babe?"

"Sorry. I guess I'm just not in the Birthday mood"

JJ sighed, titling his chin. "Forget about everything and everyone. Today is about you, and only you"

Will nodded. "I love you"

"I love you too, now lets get to class."

Walking down the hallway, Will finished off his cupcake, handing the rest of it to JJ.

/

"So was this your idea?" Will asked, JJ as they walked into the restaurant."

JJ nodded. "I thought we should do something with everyone that loves you, including your friends and my parents"

"Well, thank you" Will kissed her. "And you look amazing in that dress"

JJ smiled. "C'mon birthday boy."

After the meal, JJ and Will walked into her bedroom, closing the door, JJ kicked off her heels. "God they kill your feet"

Will smiled, taking off his jacket. "Listen, thank you for everything today. You've made it a good Birthday"

"Well" JJ smiled, leaning between his legs. "There's still more to come"

Will raised his brow, watching as JJ grabbed a bag from under her bed. Taking it Will smiled. As she sat down, opening it up. Will couldnt help but smile as he pulled out a photo of him and his parents before he died.

"JJ..."

"I noticed the frame got broken, so I thought id replace it. I know how much this means to you."

"It's perfect. Thank you" Will smiled.

JJ smiled, "You are welcome."

"So what was that other surprise?"

JJ smiled, shaking her head. "Why dont you kiss me and find out."

/

Signing the papers, Will shook the lawyers hand. "Thank you."

"Let me know when you want to enter any of the properties, and I'll give you all the keys.

"I will, thank you. I won't be making any arrangements 'til after I graduate."

"Okay, good luck. Give me a call"

"I will do"

Leaving the building, he saw JJ leant on the edge of his car.

"So?"

"All signed, and waiting"

JJ smiled. "Well now we just have to graduate"

"Lets go to prom first"

JJ bit her lip. "I was wondering when you were going to ask"

"I'm sorry I've been a bit distracted lately."

"I forgive you"

"So, Jennifer Jareau, will you do to prom with me?"

"I'd love to" JJ smiled, kissing him.

/

As prom night came around, everyone gathered around at Jess' family house, ready to take the limo.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah" Will nodded at his best friend.

"Just remember I'm all in"

"I know, I just want tonight to be about her"

"I'll make sure that happens"

"What you boys talking about?"

"Just how beautiful ya girls look" Will smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You look amazing in blue" he whispered in her ear.

Blushing, JJ kissed his cheek. She turned around and she saw all her friends parents, including her own and Will's foster parents.

"I'm surprised they showed up" JJ said looking back at Will as he took hold of her wrist.

Will sighed, placing the corsage on her. "Well they have to put up a front, remember?"

JJ sighed, placing the flower in Will's jacket,"Well lets hope my parents don't start anything"

"They wont" he kissed her.

After taking photos, the group headed off into the limo. As they pulled up to the school, JJ took Will's hand and followed him inside.

Laying her head on his chest, JJ looked at Will. "You're quiet"

"I'm enjoying the moment" he kissed her head.

JJ smiled. "I'm gonna miss all of this"

Will tilted her chin. "Me too, but Jen.."

"I know" she licked her lips. "I just... I don't wanna lose you"

Will nodded. "I don't wanna lose ya either"

"Promise me, I'll be the only girl who's ever really meant anything to you"

"You-" He kissed her cheek. "will always be the girl who meant everything to me, no one will ever replace my love for you"

JJ blushed. "I hope so"

Will kissed her."C'mon lets dance and enjoy tonight"

JJ smiled, wrapping her arms back around his neck.

/

**What did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you're all liking it all so far. only a few chapters left **

**Chapter 5. **

Sandy walked into her daughters room. "What are you still doing here, thought you had that party?"

JJ sighed. "I do, just waiting for Jess to pick me up."

"You don't look too happy."

JJ sighed."It's nothing" JJ gave her mom a soft smile.

Arriving at the party, JJ and Jess couldnt help but laugh as they walked in. "I am so not going to miss half these people"

"C'mon" Jess grabbed her hand, pushing them through everyone. Grabbing two drinks, the girls made their way outside, seeing their group of friends.

"Finally, thought you'd never get here"

"Sorry" they both replied.

"Okay, lets toast."

"Here's to the rest of our lives"

"Cheers" JJ looked round at Will, giving him a nod.

Grabbing his girlfriends hand, leading her away from the party. "What's up?"

JJ sighed. "I wanna spend our last night as high school students with the one real friend I have"

Will smiled. "C'mon"

Pulling the bed covers over his body, Will looked at his girlfriend as she slept. He pulled her close, feeling her snuggle closer to him. He wanted to remember these moments. He didnt know how he was going to tell her he was leaving in the morning after graduation. He didnt want to break her heart, but he knew there was no around doing that.

/

Walking hand in hand, JJ smiled and stopped in front of Will. "Well we did it, we graduated high school"

Will smiled, wrapping his arm around her." Yes we did" he kissed her.

JJ smiled, looking at her parents. "Your coming round tonight right?"

Will nodded. "I am, but go enjoy your family meal"

JJ smiled kissing him. After taking a few pictures, JJ said bye to Will, joning her parents as they left for a meal.

Getting home, Will changed and started packing up his things, thankful his foster parents went out after his graduation. After putting all his stuff in his car, Will went to check on his foster brother.

"You going?"

"Yeah, I'm off to stay at JJ's tonight"

"She's nice"

Will nodded. "I know. Listen to me, just stay a good boy and you'll be fine here okay"

"Okay"

Seeing the car pull up, Will waited for them to come inside.

"You going out?"

"Yeah, be back tomorrow"

"Okay."

/

Getting into bed, JJ laid her head onto Will's chest. "So I need to ask you something"

"Okay" Will said kissing her forehead.

"You said you were leaving after we graduate"

Will nodded. "I love you, and I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you don't want too, and I really don't want you to go but, I know you have to"

"I'll stay in touch"

"I know you will, I just... when are you..."

"Soon"

JJ nodded, wiping the tear from her eye. Feeling Will wipe the rest away, JJ gave him a soft smile.

"I love you" Will said cupping her cheek, kissing her deeply. He knew this was their last night together, but he couldn't tell her that.

"I love you" JJ smiled kissing him back, running her hands through his hair.

Watching her sleep, Will kissed her once again. Feeling a tear roll down his cheek, Will slowly climbed out of the bed, changing into some fresh clothes. He left his other shirt at the end of the bed, pulling the letter out of his coat pocket. Will placed it down on the bed. Looking over at JJ once again. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, and I am sorry. It's too hard to say goodbye"

Driving off, Will took a deep breath, as he drove out of town. It was time for him to start a new life. A new life where he could be free and follow in his fathers footsteps of helping people.

/

Waking up, JJ rolled over finding her bed empty. Sitting up she looked round the room. Seeing Will no where in site. Seeing the letter on the edge of the bed JJ picked it up, running her hand along the front of it, she saw Will's hand writing.

_JJ,_

_I know you wanted to know when I was leaving, and I'm sorry but today I am. I didnt want to upset you, and I wanted you to be happy on our last night together, because they're the memoires I want to keep. You smiling, and laughing. Cause the truth is, I love you way to much to say goodbye, cause looking at you and you begging me to stay, I would have. But I need out of this town, somewhere new, where I can become the person my daddy always wanted me to be._

_I'll call you in a few days, on a new phone. I'm not telling you where i am, cause I know everyone may go looking for me._

_But know I will always love you, for helping me over the last few years of my life. You were my only true friend and family. And I will always love you for that. So be good JJ, have fun at college, and go help people. You're good at it._

_And I know you wanted me to the report him, but there's still time. Keep an eye on the kid for me, use your footage as evidence if you ever need to, but with me gone, there should be no problems._

_I love you. Will xxxx_

JJ felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "MOM!" JJ screamed sitting on her bed.

Sandy rushed into her daughters room, seeing her crying, Sandy wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her close as she read the letter.

"Oh honey"

"He's gone." JJ cried into her mothers chest.

/

**So What did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres the new chapter enjoy it.**

**10 years later.**

Sitting at her desk, JJ looked through the fifteenth file that morning. Rubbing her temples, JJ took a deep breath and sat back in her chair. She took a sip from her coffee as she looked over the file once again, feeling a knot in her stomach. JJ read over the whole file once more before deciding that this was the case she wanted the team to take.

"What you got JJ?" Hotch asked.

"Three teenage boys have been found beaten and buried over the last two weeks"

"Where?"

"New Orleans"

"Get the team together, and call their captain."

"Yes, sir"

/

Entering the crime scene, Dt William Lamontange Junior looked over the latest body. Looking over at his boss, Will saw him wave him over.

"Sir?"

"FBI are on the their way. Said they'll be here in a few hours. Stay at the scene and wait for the coroner, and some agents will meet you here"

"Yes, sir"

Walking back over to the body, Will examined them. He felt sorry for these kids.

/

Climbing out of the SUV, JJ and Rossi made their way over to the crime scene. Showing their credentials, they ducked under the tape.

"Detective?" Rossi spoke.

Turning around, Will saw two agents standing there, smiling to himself when he saw her.

"Will.." JJ whispered"

"You're FBI?"

"You're a detective?"

Will smiled. "You look good JJ"

"You too" she smiled.

"Ugh, Rossi this is Will Lamontange"

"Nice to meet you" Will shook his hand.

"You too" he paused. "So, you two?"

"We grew up together" Will said, walking them over to the body.

"Lets focus on the case" JJ nodded.

"This morning we got a call of a fourth body. "

"Wow" JJ said seeing the state of the beaten teenager

"Serious overkill" Will spoke.

"Do we have an ID?"

"He's Bobby, street age seventeen."

"Has his family been informed?" JJ asked.

"My boss is doing that right now."

"Okay, lets head back, see what the teams come up with."

/

Pulling JJ to one side, Will looked at her. "So.."

"How about we just solve this case then talk?"

"JJ"

"Will please."

Will nodded, opening the door for her. "Come round to mine tonight because we need to talk" he whispered to her.

"Okay" JJ took a deep breath, as she felt his lips next to her ear.

The joined everyone in the conference room.

"Ah, you must be Detective Lamontange."

"Yes sir."

"I'm Agent Hotchner, these are Agents Morgan, Prentiss, and Dr Reid, and of course you've met Agents Rossi and Jareau"

"That I have" he smiled.

"So what you guys found?" Emily asked, as they all sat down.

"A fourth victim, means he's escalating and fast"

"And we're going to keep finding bodies" Morgan spoke.

"So how do we find this guy?"

"We dig through the victims lives, find out everything, see if there's a reason why they were targeted."

"Anyone want a coffee?" JJ finally spoke.

"I'll help ya" Will said following JJ out of the room.

Exchanging looks, everyone looked round at Rossi. "Okay spill it. What's going on with her?"

"Turns out Detective Lamontage and JJ grew up together"

"Huh..."

"Like knew knew?" Emily asked.

"There was something.. I saw it in their eyes."

Pouring the coffee, JJ looked at Will. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Cause, these victims they.."

"JJ. Its been 10 years, I'm over that"

"You sure?"

"I've changed."

"I can see that."

"Jay?"

"You said you would call, and you didn't. Why?"

Will sighed, grabbing the cups of coffee. "We'll talk later"

/

After coming up with nothing, the team decided to call it a night. Grabbing her coat, JJ looked at Emily.

"Hey, um, there's something I need to do"

"I'll wait up."

JJ nodded.

"And JJ.."

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later" she smiled.

Walking off, JJ stood in front of Will's desk. "You ready to talk?"

"Will nodded, grabbing his coat, leading JJ out to his car.

"Where's JJ going?" Morgan asked, joining Emily.

"My guess to talk to an old friend."

/

Pulling up in his driveway, Will killed the engine, looking round at JJ.

"Why did you never call?"

Will sighed. "I did, i just...as soon as I heard your voice, I didn't know what to say"

JJ looked at him."You really hurt me Will."

"I know I did. And I saw you once"

"Where?"

"College. But you were with this guy, you looked really happy...and I knew from that, that ya had moved on"

"I never moved on" JJ whispered, looking at him.

Will ran his thumb across her cheek.

Hearing a bang, both Will and JJ jumped as the rock hit the window. JJ let out a little scream feeling something sharp hit her eye. "Oww"

Looking around Will saw a car drive off. Climbing out the car he saw the rock on his window. "DAMN IT"

"What the hell was that?" JJ asked.

"I don't know... you okay?"

"Just a scratch"

/

Seeing JJ sat on the ambulance, Emily and Morgan made their way over to her.

"You okay?"

JJ nodded. "I'm better than Will's car"

"What happened?"

"We were talking. Next thing, there's a rock going through the window and glass cutting my face"

"What do we know?"

"There was a letter attached to it" Morgan looked at JJ.

JJ gave him a confused look. "What did it say?"

"You're a liar"

JJ sighed. Taking a deep breath. "Where's Will?"

"He's talking to Hotch"

JJ nodded. "I'll wait here"

/

"Any idea what this could mean?"

Will ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know"

"Have a think. Officers are going to stay out here, in case this guy tries to come back."

Will nodded."Thanks"

Seeing Emily and Morgan, talking to JJ. Will walked over to them.

"Hey"

"Hey" JJ smiled.

Waiting for Emily and Morgan to leave, Will gave them a nod standing in front of JJ.

"So" JJ sighed.

Will moved closer to her, tracing his thumb under the cut on her cheek. "I'm okay" JJ said laying her hand on top of his.

"You heard about the note?"

JJ nodded. "You think this person knows about your past?"

Will shook his head. "I don't know but..."

"What's Freddie up to lately"

"Jennifer"

"Sorry. I just..."

"Why don't we get some sleep and worry about this note in the morning? Whoever this guy is thinks he knows something, then..."

"Okay" JJ nodded standing up. "You staying here?"

Will nodded. "I've got parked cars watching"

JJ nodded. "I'll see you in the morning."

/

"Hey Garcia"

"Hey, hows my buttercup?"

"I'm fine. Listen, I need you to check a name for me, but do not tell anyone what you found"

"Okay hit me"

"Freddie Jones, get everything you can for me okay"

"Okay, night lovely."

"Night, Pen"

Hanging up the phone, JJ paced up and down the room, seeing Emily come out the bathroom. She sat down on teh edge of the bed and ran her hand through her hair.

"So, I want all the details" Emily smiled.

JJ let out a little laugh. "He was my high school boyfriend. That's all there is to tell"

Emily nodded."I saw the look you gave him."

JJ sighed. "I .. I don't know. He's hot, and just as sweet as he was ten years ago"

"Then?"

"I don't know I just want to solve this case"

"Okay, I'll drop it"

"Thank you, we better sleep"

/

**What did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I said I have already completed this story, and the next one will be the last unless, you guys want me to write a couple more I have have a go, so if you want that to happen once I upload chapter 8 let me know and I'll see if I can come up with anything to add to it. **

**Chapter 7.**

Walking into the station, JJ walked to Will's desk. "Can we talk?"

Will nodded, standing up from his desk, he took JJ into one of the training rooms. Closing the door, JJ leaned against the table.

"What's up?"

"I think whoever this unsub is, knows about you and your past... I think it's Freddie"

"JJ.."

"Listen to me, you've told no one. NO ONE! I'm the only one who knows about your past and what happened. " she paused."And its not in your file"

Will sighed. "I'll think about it, but I havent spoken to Freddie since I left, JJ. I have nothing to do with anyone. "

JJ nodded. "I know. If I remember correctly, I was the one person that was too hard to say goodbye to" JJ walked past him.

Will stopped her grabbing her arm, he pulled her back, cupping her neck. Will kissed her deeply. JJ returned the kiss, but quickly pulled away.

"You're way hotter than you were ten years ago"

JJ looked right at him. "Don't do this" she whispered.

"Tell me you don't want me"

JJ sighed. "After the case"

Will nodded. Watching her leave the room.

/

"You guys find anything?" JJ asked sitting down.

"Yes, Garcia's just running background checks."

"What you find out?" Will asked.

"All victims had either been abused or the abuser."

"So that links all our victims"

"Oh, and JJ, I got that info you wanted"

"Go ahead Garcia" JJ said avoiding eye contact with Will.

"Okay, Freddie Jones is now eighteen, moved from Pennsylvania three years ago to New Orleans with his foster parents... foster mother died five months ago, still lives with his foster father."

"Any signs of abuse?"

"Well, there's a lot of hospital visits, different body parts broken, bruises, etc"

"Thanks Garcia"

"I cant believe you" Will said looking at her.

"Will. I'm right, they're here in New Orleans"

Will shook his head walking out the room.

"JJ?"

"Freddie was Will's step brother growing up. I think he's our unsub"

"JJ, you can't"

"Trust me. The way these kids were killed, and with everything we know..it's got to be him."

"I'll have Garcia find us an address."

"If he was Will's foster brother, and you think he was abused..."

JJ looked right at Reid. Taking a deep breath, she walked out the room, seeing Will sat at his desk.

"Don't be mad"

"I just wish ya would of told me."

JJ sighed. "We're gonna go to talk to them..."

"I'll stay, I don't wanna see him."

JJ nodded, squeezing his shoulder.

/

Walking up to the house, JJ took a deep breath. "He's most likely not here, so Mr Armstrong will be.."

"JJ, what don't we know?" Morgan asked.

"He's probably a drunk. "

Knocking on the door, JJ stood next to Morgan. As the door opened. JJ took a deep breath seeing him.

"Mr Armstrong, I'm agent Morgan, this is Agent Jareau. We're from the FBI"

"What can I do for you?" He said looking at them both.

"Is your son home?"

Mr Armstrong laughed. "What he done now?"

JJ sighed, following him into the house. "We believe he knows something about the murders of a few teenage boys"

"I saw that on the news. You think the kid did it?"

JJ nodded. "Yes, sir"

"I knew there was something twisted about him. He never was right, if you know what I mean"

"Sir, do you know where we can find him?"

"No idea. He should be at school."

JJ looked at Morgan. "Lets go"

"If he comes home, please call us"

Stepping outside, JJ took a deep breath. "We need to find him"

Walking back into the station, JJ and Morgan joined everyone in the conference room.

"We've got another body."

"I'll come with you" JJ said looking at Will.

/

Stepping onto the crime scene, JJ and Will looked over the body. "He's escalating, and fast"

Will ran his hands through his hair. "How are we meant to find him?"

JJ shook her head. "I have no idea. But I know at some point the person who is to blame is going to become a vicitm"

"He's going after Armstrong?"

"He will at some point" JJ said looking at him.

Will took a deep breath. "Do you still have all the pictures you took of my injures?"

JJ nodded. "Why?"

"Cause he's going to rot in jail for what he did."

JJ sighed. "Lets find him."

Walking into the conference room. "We think Freddie's going to go after the source of his pain"

"Armstrong?"

"And me" Will said looking at JJ.

"Lets go"

/

Putting on her vest, JJ looked round at Will. "There's movement inside."

"Dont" JJ said to Will.

"He needs to hear what I have to say. They both do"

JJ sighed.

"I'm going in"

"Will, wait"

"I'm the only person who can talk him out of this"

Everyone looked around at JJ. "He's right...just keep your vest on"

Walking up to the house, Will opened the door and stepped inside. Hearing loud voices, Will stepped into the living room, seeing Freddie holding a gun at Armstrong.

"Freddie"

"Oh look, the brother returns"

"I know what you did to those kids. Its over"

"IS IT WILL? IS IT? CAUSE ITS ALL HIS FAULT. AND YOURS" Freddie said turning to him.

"I'm one of your targets, right?"

Freddie looked at him. "You left me with them...you didn't even say goodbye"

"I didn't say goodbye to anyone"

"Yeah, funny that you should of seen Jennifer when you left..."

"Freddie"

"You told me if I stayed a good boy he wouldnt touch me!"

"I'm sorry"

"NO YOU'RE NOT, YOU'RE JUST GLAD IT WASN'T HAPPENING TO YOU ANYMORE"

"BOYS !"

Will slowly turned his head. "This, everything he's done, all the people he's killed, is on you"

"Well, he's right. If you hadn't of left then.."

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"You abused us. Beat us "

"You needed some order in your life. You were just doing what that girl told you to do"

"NO!" Will said looking at him. "She saved me from you. You know how long it took me to trust her because of you?"

"Will buddy"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"You're just annoyed I beat her to you"

Outside, JJ felt a tear fall down her cheek. As she heard the conversation inside."

"NO." Will laughed. "That's where you're wrong. JJ and I did it a long time before you tried to touch me"

"Yeah, I should've known you would be a fighter. But Freddie here? He's just weak, and seemed to enjoy it"

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP" Freddie said pointing the gun back at Armstrong."

"You know he hurt JJ right, almost killed her.

"Freddie"

"No! Will," he laughed. "When you left, he saw JJ and Jess. He cornered them in an ally..." he paused. "He grabbed her by the throat...she was so pale, she couldn't breathe"

"YOU DID THAT?"

"I needed answers"

"She didnt know anything"

"Oh he figured that out, but still he hurt her Will"

Back outside, JJ took a deep breath, knowing things were about to get ugly.

"Freddie, killing him wont make any of this go away"

"IT WILL IT WILL MAKE HIM STOP"

Will took a deep breath, stepping closer to him. "Then let him rot in jail. Don't kill him"

Freddie shook his head. "You're right, there is no other way. And he doesn't deserve to sit behind bars for the rest of low life"

"Freddie, whatever you are thinking of doing, DON'T"

"I cant let him live"

Firing the gun, Freddie smiled as the bullet went through Armstrong heart. Seeing him fall to the ground, he turned back around to Will. "Thank You"

"NO! Will yelled watching as the bullet went through Freddie's head.

Hearing gunshots, the team rushed inside. Seeing the two bodies on the floor, JJ stood next to Will placing her arm on his shoulder. "It's over"

He looked round at JJ. Nodding, walking out he sat down on the path running his hands through his hair.

Joining Will, JJ sat down on the path next to him. "Hey"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

JJ shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe...it was a long time ago"

"JJ he almost killed you"

"But he didnt. His lovely wife came to the rescue" she paused. "I didn't tell anyone" she looked at him. "Cause in a way I was glad you didnt tell me where you went cause I wouldn't of been able..."

"Like ya said, its over" Will said squeezing her hand.

JJ nodded. "So I'll see you around?"

Will nodded. "You're leavin'?"

"First thing in the morning"

Will nodded. "Guess this is goodbye then, huh?"

JJ bit her lip, taking her card out of her pocket. "Call me, cause really cell phones are good for your health"

Will laughed. "I will."

JJ smiled kissing his cheek, she stood up joining the team at the SUV.

"You okay?" Emily asked seeing the tears on JJ's cheek.

JJ nodded. "I'm fine" she said climbing in the back.

/

**Dun dun dun, what you think is going to happen next? One more chapter left ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the final chapter, thanks for reading hope you all liked it. and I will be writing a squeal so there will be more soon. **

**Chapter 8.**

Entering their hotel room, JJ sat down on the bed, letting out a sigh. "Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing... I just."

"What happened?"

"I gave him my number and told him to call me"

"JJ..."

"What?"

"You care about him."

"I think a part of me has always loved him" she paused. "I've only ever dated four guys." She looked at Emily. "He was my first everything, Emily."

"Then why are you sitting here sulking?"

JJ sighed "Cause I don't know what to say"

Emily looked at JJ. Both of them heard a knock on the door. JJ got up and opened the door. It was Will.

Pulling her towards him, Will cupped her neck, kissing her deeply. Returning the kiss, JJ pulled away, biting her lip. "Will."

"You said we would talk after the case"

"Hold on." Holding onto Will's hand, JJ lead him into the room.

"Em?"

"Yeah?" Emily said walking out the bathroom, seeing Will.

"I'll go sleep on Morgan and Reid's couch"

JJ smiled. "Thanks"

"Just be dressed when I return in the morning" Emily smiled grabbing some of her stuff.

After she left, JJ sat down on the bed looking at Will.

"So ?"

"I'm sorry"

"It's over, its all over"

"Yeah and how many people are dead because of me?"

"No one-" JJ paused stepping closer to him. "Is dead because of you. They're dead because Armstrong beat both of you, that's nothing to do with you"

"Then why do I feel guilty?"

JJ sighed, running her hand over his chest. "Because you feel like you let Freddie down"

"I should've ..."

"That's the past Will, just let it go"

"And I also screwed up as well"

"Yeah?"

"I should've come back for you"

JJ nodded. "Yeah you should've" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You should have called, you should have let me know you were okay" JJ said tears in her eyes

"I know. I know I should've, but what was I supposed to tell you?" he paused. "That I lived in and out of abandoned homes for a few months, trying to find an odd job, then went to college?"

JJ licked her lips. "You broke my heart."

"I know I hurt you, like I said I never would, but Jennifer"

"I know what I was getting myself into. I knew that you were going to leave, I just wished..."

"Wished what?"

"That you wouldn't have left me behind."

Will looked at her. "JJ, I couldn't do that to you. You had college and a life, and look at you now."

"But all I wanted was you"

"Yeah, well you never get what you want, JJ"

"Sometimes I do" JJ bit her lip.

Smiling, Will ran his thumb across her cheek. Smiling back, JJ pressed her lips to his, feeling Will's hands run down her back. As the kiss deepened, JJ felt both of their bodies tense up. Pulling away for air, JJ leaned her forehead on his. "So what does this mean?"

JJ bit her lip. "That I havent had sex in a long time"

Will laughed. "Come 'ere"

/

Opening her eyes, JJ saw Will asleep, smiling to herself . She cuddled up to him, kissing his cheek. Letting out a moan Will opened his eyes. "Mornin' "

"Morning" JJ smiled.

"You okay?"

JJ nodded. "I just.. I have to leave soon"

Will sighed, kissing her. "I know..."

Getting out of bed, Will quickly jumped in the shower as JJ packed her bag. Getting dressed, Will heard a knock on the door. Opening it, he saw Emily.

"She's in the shower"

Emily nodded. "Good,"

Will nodded, picking up his jacket the same time JJ came out of the bathroom.

"Please tell me your not leaving without saying goodbye again"

Will laughed and walked over to her. "That would make me an idiot" he paused. "I was just makin sure I had everything"

JJ nodded. "But you have to go?"

"I got to get to work"

JJ nodded. "I'll call you later?"

Will nodded. "Yeah." He smiled kissing her.

Kissing him back, JJ pulled away. "Bye"

After Will left, JJ sat down on the bed.

"Okay, you can be moody and upset but you got forty minutes to be ready"

"Fine..." JJ said grabbing her clothes.

/

Throwing her bag over her shoulder, JJ handed in their room keys.

"JJ"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to go outside"

JJ looked round seeing Will stood by his car.

Walking out, JJ stood in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to say goodbye again"

JJ smiled, seeing him holding a single rose.

"I'm not really a flower type of guy, but for you..."

"I love it. Thank you" JJ smiled.

"So" Will said, pulling JJ into his hold. "I'll see you at the weekend?"

JJ nodded. "I'll call you, but you're coming to DC right?"

"Of course. I think I need to get away from here for a bit"

JJ smiled kissing him. "I'll call you when I'm home, don't miss me too much"

"I've been waiting ten years, I'm sure I can go a week without ya"

"Yeah, but you didn't see me naked for ten years"

"You are such a tease" he said kissing her again.

"I know. I better go."

"I'll see you soon."

JJ nodded, letting go of his hand, she joined her fellow team members into the SUV.

**THE END**

/

**What did you think? Thanks for reading everyone. I am going to be a squeal to this story so bare with me while I write and get it checked over. **


End file.
